The beginning of it all
by p1998cja9
Summary: Stiles just wanted a normal day (in Beacon Hill standards), but thanks to Derek Hale confronting him in the school parking lot, that didn't happen. That left Stiles confused, mostly with his attraction towards Derek. Stiles and Derek slash, but no Sterek until two chapters. Story told in Stiles POV.
1. Chapter 1

After all that has happened this year, with Jackson being the Kanima, Allison's mom dying and her grandfather wanting to become a werewolf, I wasn't surprised that Derek was living in a state of paranoia. I wanted nothing more then to talk with him, but I guess his uncle actually being alive really got to him. He was too busy running and hiding from Allison for me to find him and talk to him, and no matter how much I begged Scott he wouldn't help search for him. But who could blame him, he's the reason why Scott and Allison broke up.

All of this was going through my head while driving to Scotts so we can go to school, but the daze ii was in soon left when someone honks out of nowhere, making me swerve around. Luckily, my dad didn't trust me and got me new brakes, I got back on the road, this time paying more attention to driving then to Derek. It was hard but Scott's house wasn't that far. Finally I was at Scotts, and, as usual he was late and just expects me to wait on him. I honked and told myself if he doesn't come out in 5 minutes he can use his wolf speed to get to school. As I was backing out I hear a loud scream,

"Stiles, Stiles, wait!"

The front door swings open and I see Scott with toast in his mouth, and his backpack on one shoulder, trying to put his shoe on. I stop and wait, knowing that Scott always does this, so it wasn't a surprise. He opens the door, hops in and acts all casual. I just sit there, giving him my usual look. He looks over, notices, and takes a deep breath but all that comes out is,

"Let's go, we're gonna to be late again, my moms barley talking to me, I don't those rare words to be her telling me she disappointed. Please."

"Fine, fine." I tell him while taking the car out of park, into reverse, and then to drive. The school wasn't that far from Scott's, but sitting there in silence made it seem forever. This was awkward for me, I wasn't used to sitting in silence with Scott unless we were in the principal's office, or running from hunters; we talked all the time, but I couldn't start a conversation.

If I did, all I would be talking about is 'Where's Derek? What's Derek doing? Is he alright?' It was driving me crazy not knowing anything. We were pulling into the parking lot when Scott hits me in the chest and starts screaming.

"Dude, Stiles, look its Allison." I look over and see Allison Argent in her usual leather jacket, knee high boots and black leggings. She notices us, but just gives a glare and starts walking. Scott looks over at me, then rushes out, grabbing his backpack saying,

"I have to talk to her. This is the first time she's been to school since her grandfather's death."

Before I could even reply the door was slammed shut and he was half way down the parking lot. It took a little while to find a parking space, one of the perks to being late, but I didn't mind, it gave me more time to think about these mixed feelings I have for Derek. I don't know if I'm gay, or what. I don't think I am, it's just like a weird attraction to Derek and his abs- his very defined abs. I always found myself thinking about Derek, even if I started thinking about something totally different such as what we were learning in science, I don't know how, he's just always there in my head. Irony strikes when I see Derek on the other side of the parking lot. I start to walk a little faster acting as if I didn't see him. No matter how much I like Derek he was still a dangerous guy that's none trust worthy, most of the time. I face forward, still walking fast, and try hard to control my heart rate. I don't need Derek sensing my fear. Half way down the walkway and everything's going good, no sign of trouble, no sign of Derek. I just try as casually as I can to look over my shoulder, seeing if Derek was still there. I was relieved to see that he was gone, but became scared half to death to find Derek not on the other side of the parking lot, but a couple inches in front of me. I freak out, my arms flying around, my knee rising, almost hitting Derek. He does a little smirk, then says,

"Hello, Stiles."

I stay a little quite but, I had to reply sooner or later. I don't need Derek ripping out my throat.

"Hey, what's up Derek?" is all I say, with a sarcastic tone. After saying that, his facial expression changes, that of what I guess was a smile drops, being replaced with his usual serious, no emotion face. He comes out and just tells me

"I need your help, Allison has been tracking me."

I cut him off saying,

"I know she hates Scott and I."

"Exactly, someone needs to deal with her, I let you know so you can tell Scott to talk to her, or I will, but I think there are enough dead Argent's already."

I don't know what to say, Allison and I may not be on thee best terms right now but I don't want her to die and plus if I let her die Scott would never forgive me.

"Okay." I tell him, trying to sound as if I understand but I had to ask,

"Why me? Why not Scott?"

He doesn't reply at first, it was like he had to think about it, he raises an eyebrow and just says,

"I guess I just like talking to you."

I was a little surprised that Derek, , like talking to me, but for some reason it just brought a warm feeling in my gut. That for me was a confirmation, its official I have a crush on Derek Hale. I was going to say something but he just started walking away, not even saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the schools hallway, thinking about the encounter I just had with Derek. I didn't notice it then, but the rising sun brought an amazing glow to his beautiful, bold green eyes. The sound of foot steps came out of nowhere. I turn around to find the janitor just walking around the halls with a map in his hand a head phones in his ears. I keep walking, this time I hear the sound of a door opening. I ignore it, thinking that it's just the janitor, but my thoughts were wrong. I felt a hand on my shoulder, that hand pulls me back and slams me against the row of lockers. Another hand goes on my other shoulder keeping me down, and that's when I see its Allison. In a heated she says

"Where's Derek hiding?"

"How would I know, I can't sense him, I'm a human last time I checked." I say that sarcastically but still sounding scared and truth is I am. She cut me thinking short by slamming against the lockers again, she looks me in the eyes and tells me

"I'm not stupid, I saw you talking to him in front of the school."

"Okay, okay, we did talk but he didn't tell me where he's hiding, he just had a message for me."

She starts walking away and just says

"Then you have no use to me."

I sigh and reply saying

"The message was for you, Allison." She stops dead in her tracks, she looks at me and with a serious face says

"What is it? What's Derek's message to me?"

I didn't know what to say, telling the ex-girlfriend of your best friend who will kill me, that she needs to stop hunting for the man that killed her mother, or he'll kill her first wasn't the easiest thing to roll of the tongue. I just stood there, looking around, trying to avoid eye contact. Allison was the impatient type; she didn't like to wait for an answer. She slammed her hands on thee lockers, right next to my head. I could tell that she wasn't happy and now I was even more scared what she would do when I tell her what Derek had said. I take a long sigh and was just about to tell her, when she screams

"Stiles!"

I freak out a little, arms flying as usual. In a quite voice I tell her

"He wants me to tell you to stop hunting him or he'll hunt you."

You could tell that pissed her off, a shade of anger came over her face. She takes a step and tries to say something, but she was too angered to say anything. She just starts walking but turns around points at me.

"You can tell Derek come and get me." Allison says that while walking backwards. She faces forward and just walks back to class.

That thing that just happened left a little jolt in me, I was shaking with fear. I get up to my locker but it takes me a while opening it, my hands kept shaking, making me mess up the combination. Once it opened I grab my books and head to class. Most of the fear was gone but some was still left in me, when I enter class Scott immediately looks at me. I make a something's happened face but he doesn't really notice I could tell, the face he made was a puzzled type of look. I go straight to my desk and Scott leans forward. He was just about say something, but before he could say anything, speaks first asking

"So ; what's you excuse for being late? Please, amuse the class." I know I'm not the most favoritable student, but still was an ass. Like, he was an ass in general. But when it came to me he was a super ass.

"I'm waiting ."

"Uh…Uh, I…." I was lost for words; all I could do was say 'Uh'. Its bad enough I got attacked by Allison just a second ago, and yes I count that as being attacked, but now I have the class watching me and laughing, waiting for an answer. Today want my day and I don't think its going to get any better, so I'm not going to try.

"I couldn't find a parking space-" but before I could finish, interrupts me

"Oh were you out there crying?" This pissed me off I know he hates me and all but I cant be thee only student he hates, so why does he always pick me?"

"NO!" I say with an obvious annoyed voice

"Oh, are you going to cry again ? Well suck it up, you're already failing you need to stop crying and getting emotional." That was going to far but I know I could bring it further.

"Truth be told, I was late because I didn't want to hear your irritating voice for an hour."

He just stayed silent and I know he wont send me to the principals, because he could easily get reported and lose his job. The class stays silent; you could hear crickets chirping. He acts like it never happened and just went back to the lesson.

Scott finally lead forward and was able to actually speak.

"Dude, Stiles, where were you? Why were you late?"

I lean back trying to make it look like I'm stretching

"Derek talked to me."

Scott automatically freaks out, he started asking all these questions

"Wait, Derek was here? Why? What did he want?"

:"I'll tell you later, there's more I need to tell you." 'A lot more.' I told myself. Scott confused and worried, agrees. He then leans back and takes notes. I would've but at this point I don't give a fuck about this class.

On our way to lunch I see Allison. She glares at me as if she was ready to pull out a crossbow out and shoot me square in the head. We keep eye contact, but its soon over when Allison puts her notebooks away, slams her locker closed, and just walks away, disappearing into the crowd of students who are either talking or heading to lunch. I try to just ignore what happened with Allison but I made me wonder what happened in those days she didn't come to school. It's like she changed. Last time I saw her iis when her grandfather tried killing us all, II know she had a weird little psycho phase but she got better from what Scott told me when they broke up. I just don't understand what could've happened in those days. I finally see Scott and ask him

"Hey, what happened earlier when you tried to talk to Allison?"

He makes a slightly sad face and just says

:"I was about to, and then I got ambushed by Lydia and Jackson, who were trying to tell me how Allison was here at school. I told them I already know because I saw her. They just said 'Oh okay, bye.' then just left." I nod, not really caring. I just wanted to tell him what happened.

"So now do you want to know why I was actually late?" He nods as if he was watching a part of a movie that's full of suspense. I cut to the chase and go straight to it.

"I got stopped by Derek in the Parking lot"

"What did he want?" Scott said full of confusion spread all across his face. I reply

"He..-"he again cuts in asking

"What?"

"Well if you let me finish, you'd know" I snark back. "Okay, sorry, just tell me already."

"He had a message..., not for me or you.., thee message was for all of us, me, you…, and …Allison."

Scott was not happy to hear Derek having anything to say to Allison. He stays silent motioning me to finish what I was saying.

"He told me to tell Allison to stop hunting him, or… he'll start hunting her." Scott lost it, his hand clenching together, breathes becoming heavy and that's when I notice it, Scotts dark brown eyes changing to a glowing amber. I try to calm him down at the same time trying to hide the fact that my best friend was a werewolf from the other students spread across the hall. In a breathy voice Scott asks

"What. Else. Did he. Say?"

I pause; trying to remember what else there is to tell Scott about my encounter with Derek. The sound of his voice, the smirk on his chiseled face, the definitions of his body, from a very tight shirt, they were all distractions uncontrollably moving around in my head. I forgot all about Scott, I was to bust thinking about Derek, but clearly Scott didn't forget about me when he screams

"Stiles!" shaking me out of my trance and grabbing the attentions of other teens who were eyeing us as if we were criminals ready to jump them. I grab Scott, pulling him into an empty classroom. He was the same, fangs and claws out, muscles tense and glowing amber eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not going to tell you the rest unless you turn back" I tell Scott, trying to make this easier for myself. It may sound rude, but if you think about it, it's fair, Scott has super strength and has advanced healing. Me, all I can do is get hurt or die. I didn't realize it until now but Scott was back to normal, claws and fangs gone, muscles somewhat relaxed, and eyes not glowing anymore. He might be ready to hear this but honestly I didn't know if I was. Scott was growing impatient, my heart started to race, fear entering my body knowing Scott wouldn't be happy to hear about Allison's and Is confrontation.

"Okay Scott that's all Derek said to me."

"Then why tell me now, why not just say it in the first place." Scott said angrily, looking like he was ready to shift..

"Well there's something else I need to tell you, but it's not Derek, obviously, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"What is it?" Scott shouted, ending my little rant.

"I talked to Allison." I say quietly, trying to not anger him again.

""What'd she say?" Scott said with his facial expression changing from anger to worry.

"I told her what Derek said...She didn't take it well. I guess it pissed her off since she went all 'Derek must die'" I said, starting serious but ending sarcastically. Scott was confused.

"Is that why she's ignoring me?" he asked staring at the ground with confusion and sadness.

"I guess…"I don't know what to do Scotts my best friend: I want to help him, but how do I do that? I was lost and it sucked, especially when your best friend, who you've been friends with since you were a kid, was in front of you, on the verge of crying.


End file.
